The invention concerns an assembly or device for receiving body fluids such as blood comprising a sampling element preferably provided with a lancing member for insertion into a body part which has a collecting area for collecting body fluid obtained by a puncture, and comprising a sample receiving element to which body fluid can be applied via the collecting area and preferably provided with a test field for an analyte in the body fluid. The invention additionally concerns a process for producing such a sampling element.
An assembly for collecting body fluid for analytical purposes and in particular for determining blood glucose concentrations is described in an earlier application PCT/EP2005/002357 of the applicant. It describes a lancing element with a collecting zone for receiving body fluid where the collecting zone can be formed by lateral openings. Hence liquid can be transferred perpendicularly to the lancing direction onto a sampling element that is brought into fluidic contact thus avoiding a capillary transport over macroscopic paths with high dead volumes.